


Skating

by dechagny



Series: but no ghost looms; [7]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dechagny/pseuds/dechagny
Summary: Hi there! This drabble was written as a request on Tumblr. You can find me and this work under user @annaobyrne.If you want to request an AU drabble/one-shot, please leave me a message and I'll get back to you, though it may take a few days.You can also find me on Twitter: @bethany1marie.I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Kitty/Mary (Ghosts TV 2019)
Series: but no ghost looms; [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038219
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Skating

"You'll be fine, I promise," Kitty said, ambling back onto the ice, her fingers wrapped firmly around Mary's, but her smile did little to assuage Mary of her anxiety. Instead, it only caused her restless heart to glow with a gentle warmth.

Shaking her head, Mary tried to pull Kitty back, wobbling on the bladed boots strapped tightly to her feet. "If the Lord had wanted us to glides, He would've given us claws like the polar bear. Or tails and wings for balancing like little penguins."

"I'll be your wings!" Kitty said quickly, practically jumping on her skates. "Please? Once you get the hang of it, I'm sure you'll love it. I was nervous when I started skating too, but when my sister kept pushing me over, I got used to falling over and it's not scary any more."

Mary frowned, pressing her cold, wind-chapped lips together. "That's not filling me with confidence," she whimpered, her voice cracking—a side effect from the dryness coating the back of her throat.

"A few minutes. Try it for a few minutes and if you hate it, or you're still scared, we can stop. I'll keep hold of you the whole time."

"You promise?"

"Of course. Always."

Bolstered, Mary allowed Kitty to lead her on to the ice-rink, marvelling at her elegance as she carefully weaved them through another passing couple without even as much as their scarves or coats brushing as they went.

Despite the steel-grey sky above them, the crystalline expanse beneath them, and the frigid wind rattling in the gap between, the cold didn't reach their exposed skin. Bundled up in heavy winter jackets and protected from the elements by woollen hats - Kitty's a darling fuschia, and Mary's a warming yellow - it felt less like winter and more like emerging spring. Especially when the golden winter sun managed to crack through any gaps in the clouds.

Kitty didn't take her eyes off Mary as she led her to the railings, squeezing her hands tightly when she could feel them shaking like leaves. "You're doing it!" she exulted, smiling wider when Mary's mouth began to quirk up at the corners. "I told you that you could do it!"

"I's just following you," Mary answered bashfully. "You makes it look easy."

Truth be told, Mary was still itching to be back on ground that wasn't made of ice, and her legs wanted to give way beneath her. But Kitty's radiant smile and the sparkling glint in her eyes kept her moving like Bambi across the ice. Even though they were only moving around the perimeter of the rink at a snail's pace, they might as well be hurtling like comets to Mary.

"It is easy," Kitty insisted, swinging their hands together, running her thumbs over Mary's knuckles. "Once you find your balance."

"I thinks I'm nearly there," Mary lied.

"Then let's try going a little faster," Kitty suggested, already picking up speed. "All the colours and lights look like watercolours when you skate! And it's so elegant and freeing to glide like a swan!"

But Mary had glanced down at their feet, hoping it would help her maintain balance as she began to stoop, barely hearing Kitty's charmingly whimsical ravings. They were going too fast, and Mary's kneecaps felt as if they were going to be thrown from her legs, leaving her buckling. Before she could call out for Kitty to stop, bile rising in her stomach, Mary yanked Kitty back.

The to-and-fro momentum caused both women to become unsteady on their skates - Kitty falling forwards and Mary backwards, so they landed clumsily against the solid ice, knocking the wind from their throats. Thankfully for Kitty, she had the slightly softer landing as Mary broke her fall, leaving them with their bodies pressed close together.

When the initial shock had worn off a split second later, they burst into delighted giggles. Kitty wasn't sure whether Mary's ruddied cheeks were from embarrassment, the mild exercise, the wind, or something else entirely.

Mary looked up at Kitty's dark, warm eyes and, for a moment, forgot that they were surrounded by others. Kitty radiated a warmth that Mary didn't mind sitting in. She raised her hand, and with careful fingers, slowly brushed a loose lock of Kitty's hair behind her ear, lingering over the soft skin of her forehead and temple. Mary's smile made her cheeks ache in the best possible way.

"Would you like to go and get a hot chocolate? I heard one of the market stalls puts toasted marshmallows in it." Kitty said, clearing her throat.

"Yes, that sounds nice," Mary agreed, letting Kitty take her hand as they cautiously got to their feet. "But," she said suddenly, intertwining their fingers as they made their way to the rink's exit, "I think I'd likes to try again later."

The blooming beam that crossed Kitty's face then made the inevitable bruises the next day wholly worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This drabble was written as a request on Tumblr. You can find me and this work under user @annaobyrne.  
> If you want to request an AU drabble/one-shot, please leave me a message and I'll get back to you, though it may take a few days.
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter: @bethany1marie.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
